Zenyatta/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "True self is without form." Mid-Game Swap * "Zenyatta is here." Respawning * "Adversity is an opportunity for change." * "Repetition is the path to mastery." * "A temporary setback." * "Overconfidence is a flimsy shield." * "Pain is an excellent teacher." * "The cycle begins anew." * "The outcome is not preordained." Using Abilities Orb of Harmony * "Gaze into the Iris." * "Embrace tranquility." * "Walk in harmony." * "Open your mind." * "Be one with the universe." * "Be reborn." * "Free your mind." * "Walk in harmony, my student." (on Genji) Orb of Discord * "There is disquiet in your soul." * "There is chaos within you." * "Darkness falls." * "Bask in the shadow of doubt." * "You are your own worst enemy." * "I know the doubts that plague you." (on Genji) Transcendence * "Pass into the Iris." (enemy) * "Experience tranquility." (Self/ally) Kills *''"One cannot survive on strength alone."'' *''"A lesson in humility."'' *''"Hatred is not strategy."'' *''"You refuse to learn."'' *''"You must learn from your mistakes."'' *''"Your weakness… is revealed!"'' *''"In anger you defeat only yourself."'' *''"Do not be discouraged, everyone begins in ignorance."'' Killing Genji *''"I win this round, Genji."'' *''"The master still has a few tricks."'' Killing Tracer/Lucio *''"Move too quickly, and you overlook much."'' Killing Pharah/McCree * "Justice is divined by the hand that claims ''i''t."' Killing Reaper/Soldier: 76 *''"Revenge is not justice."'' Communication Wheel Unlockable Voice Lines *''"We are in harmony."'' (default) *''"Death is whimsical today."'' *''"Do I think? Does a submarine swim?"'' *''"Free your mind."'' *''"Hello, world!"'' *''"I dreamt I was a butterfly."'' *''"I think, therefore I am."'' *''"I will not juggle."'' *''"Life is more than a series of ones and zeroes."'' *''"Peace and blessings be upon you all."'' *''"The Iris embraces you."'' *"Always strive for improvement." (Summer Olympic Games) Hello * "Greetings." * "Peace be upon you." Thanks * "You have my thanks." * "Thank you." Ultimate * "My ultimate is charging." * "My ultimate ability is ready." * "Ready for transcendence." Healing * "I need healing." * "I require armor." (to a friendly Torbjörn) * "I am made whole." ''(Health pack) * ''"I am restored." (Health pack) * "My systems are restrored." ''(Health pack) Understood * ''"I understand." * "Acknowledged." On Fire * "I am on fire." * "I am on fire, but an extinguisher is not required." * "I can feel the warmth of the Iris, flowing through me!" Post Game (if Upvoted) * "Wonderful." * "Excellence is its own reward." Map-Specific Lines Hanamura *''"So this is where you grew up? You must show me around."'' (to a friendly Genji) Nepal *''"Ah, it has been some time since I have been here. I wonder if my brothers and sisters will be glad to see me."'' Numbani *''"How wonderful! A place where omnic and human live as equals."'' Pre-Game Conversations With Genji * Zenyatta: It is good to fight alongside one of my brightest pupils. Genji: I am grateful to be here, my master. (On King's Row) * Genji: Does the suffering of the Omnics here trouble you, master? * Zenyatta: It does. My brother, Mondatta, gave much to improve their lives... but it was not to be. With Hanzo * Zenyatta: I sense the rage in you that once consumed your brother. * Hanzo: I am nothing like him. With Tracer * Tracer: Wow, it's an honor to meet a member of the Shambali. Mondatta was an inspiration to me. * Zenyatta: To us all. I miss him greatly. With Zarya * Zarya: Watch your back, Omnic. * Zenyatta: And I will watch yours as well. With Bastion * Zenyatta: Tell me your thoughts, my friend. * Bastion: beeping With Nobody * "A chance to focus." * "A warrior's greatest weapon... is patience." * "A closed mind is already defeated." * "A disciplined mind is your most dependable ally." * "Consider only victory, make defeat an impossibility in your mind." Unorganized Quotes 5 4 3 2 1 A disciplined mind is your most dependable ally. A glimpse of mastery. A turret lies in our way. Attack with me. Attack. Be mindful Behind you. Defend as one. Defend with me. Destiny has drawn me to the objective. Energy flows through me. Eventually, all become one with the universe. Everything flows in harmony. Excellence is its own reward. Existence is mysterious. Fall back. Falter now and we will succumb to defeat. Farewell. Form up. Fortune favors me. Get ready. Go in peace. Greetings. I am becoming one with the objective. I’m going in. I am here to help. I am in agreement. I am made whole I am restored. I am taking the objective, join me I am with you. I feel neither joy nor remorse amongst such death. I have learned from my experiences. I have nothing more to teach you. I humbly accept. I need healing. I require armor. I return. I see a pattern developing. I understand If you wish to know someone, walk in their shoes, or hover. Ignorance is the sure path to failure. In anger you defeat only yourself. Incoming. Indeed. In repetition, strive for perfection. An interesting observation. Let us strike in harmony. My mind is open. My path has converged with that of the payload. My spirit is strong. My systems are restored. My thanks. My ultimate ability is ready. Now to strike. On my way. One cannot survive on strength alone. One day I will repay your kindness. Open your mind. Our enemies are emboldened, we must not falter. Our objective will soon belong to the enemy. Our enemy gathers here. Peace and blessings be upon you all. Peace be upon you Press the attack. Push forward. Ready for transcendence. Reflect upon your actions. Revenge is not justice. I see a sniper. Stare into the iris. Take cover. Tell me your thoughts, my friend. That is not the way. The cycle begins anew. The enemies teleporter is here, destroy it. The enemy is here The enemy posses a teleporter. The experience is its own reward. The greatest enemy is that which lies within. The outcome is not preordained. The payload and I move as one. The payload moves closer to the threshold of our defeat. The payload moves like a stone down the mountain side. The payload must be moved. The payload proceeds on its path, as must we. The payload rests idle. The spirit is eternal and unknowable. The turret is no more. The turret no longer exists. The universe shares its bounty. The universe shall embrace you. The wheel turns. This is not our path. This is our path. This is the right path. This target is a priority. This way. Time grows short, attack. Time is an illusion but the illusion is about to run out. To deal death, one must embrace life. To hold a grudge is unhealthy, for you. To slay your enemy is to become your enemy. Victory is our destiny but we must all play our parts. Victory is within our grasp, hold strong. Walk along the path to enlightenment. We all represent unfulfilled potential. We are as one. We are in harmony. We must clear this area. We must focus our attack upon the objective. We must guard the objective. We must halt the payload. We must let go of our disappointment. We must locate their teleporter. We must move the payload. We must rest victory from the jaws of time. We must see this through to the end. We must eliminate this target. We need a healer. We need a tank. We should make our preparations here Wonderful. You have done well. You have my thanks. You have ushered them to paradise. You refuse to learn. Your setback is only temporary. Your weakness is revealed. Your will is strong my friend. Category:Quotes